


Kunst und Wissenschaft

by Kreepy_Kitty



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepy_Kitty/pseuds/Kreepy_Kitty
Summary: It's a collection of drabbles and shorts mostly about Morbius and my original character, Apollo.More tags to come, more warnings to come, I have no idea what I'm doing for this. I just have ideas.





	1. They Meet (Apollo)

The first time Apollo meets Michael is at the end of one of Becky’s gallery showings. Just an artist and friend supporting another artist and friend. He’s exhausted from flying in, he spilled some wine on his pants, and he’s banged his head like 7 times because he forgets that he’s taller than the average guy. But Becky said she had a friend she wanted him to meet, so he stayed. The gentleman she walks back in with, more like drags, has his hood up over his head and his hunched in on himself like he’d rather be anywhere else. Becky introduces them, “Apollo this is Michael, Michael this is Apollo.”, When this “Michael” grudgingly lowers his hood and shakes Apollo’s hand, he realizes that “Michael” is Dr. Michael Morbius and his jaw just kinda drops. He’s of course heard of him, the man’s a genius. After the initial shock wears off Apollo realizes that Michael is very, very cold compared to the more “human” members of society and something inside him just wants to wrap his arms around the smaller man, to keep him warm and safe. The speak for a bit, he doesn’t want to make Michael uncomfortable. Apollo leaves with a smile on his face with the knowledge that; Dr. Michael Morbius’ voice alights his brain with the taste of cinnamon and honey, and that the color of his eyes, hair, and skin make a beautiful, artful contrast. And that he can’t wait to see him again.


	2. They Meet (Morbius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting in Morbius' pov

The first time Michael meets Apollo is at the end of one of Becky’s gallery showings. He absolutely does not want to go, there still could be far too many people milling around and he really isn’t in the mood to be meeting anyone. But Becky is insistent and damn his soft heart, he doesn’t want to disappoint her. For the whole showing he has been in the side alley practically cocooned in his hoodie, which he kept because it’s just so cosy. He listened to the different heart beats of the people inside. When the showing eventually ends, he is relieved, until he remembers that Becky wants him to meet her artist friend. Becky is beaming when she snatches him up from the stoop and practically drags him through the gallery. The gentleman that stands before him is built like a brick-shithouse, very well muscled and very, very tall. For a split second Michael thinks “this man could break me like a toothpick” and he is honestly, slightly, afraid. The next thing he thinks is, “this man has some kind of mutation.” as his eyes are of a very odd golden hue. Apollo turns out to very kind, a gentle giant so to say. He oddly reminds Michael of a golden retriever; friendly, bubbly, and cheerful. It’s also oddly soothing to hear the lilt of the other man’s accent. They part ways and Michael is just happy that Becky has a friend that can look out for her, when he isn’t available.


	3. The Cerberus

Michael is honestly shocked when he sees Apollo’s mutations. He watches as the man’s limbs elongate and his maw grows hellish fangs. His transformation is much like Jack’s, only Apollo has flames licking along his body and smoke coming out of his muzzle. The whites of his eyes are swallowed by a fathomless black. Michael watches as the other man leaps upon three gunmen and crushes each of their skulls with his enormous hands. All he can think is what a magnificent creature Apollo is, his scientific curiosity is piqued. The moment is gone when bullets fly by his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a full fic one day if anyone cares enough.


	4. Synesthesia

Apollo doesn’t really remember when he first starts tasting sounds, it just starts. The chirping of songbirds tastes like tree bark and berries. His father’s voice tastes like cigar ash, alcohol, and blood. One of his teachers voice has the taste of cat food, another old paper, and another like bubble gum. Later on in life he learns that he has a form of synesthesia. He enjoys the good tastes most sounds bring and learns to live with the awful tastes other sounds bring. He learns to start savoring them and so far his favorite is the taste of cinnamon and honey.


	5. Friends?

Apollo and Michael get along well. It’s nice for both of them to talk with another who shares the same mother tongue. Michael learns that Apollo is, in his own words, a scaredy cat and a crybaby. The man is terrified of thunderstorms and practically faints at the sight of a millipede. But he does have a good and courageous heart. Apollo learns that for all Michael’s grim ways, the other man has a kind heart and is a bit of a romantic sort. He is a good man who has had awful things happen. They spend nights just talking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, mentions of child abuse

Apollo has a slight healing factor; he can stand to lose a lot of blood, he can be shot a few times and not die, get electrocuted for a little bit, and other slightly minor things. His father loved that about him. No matter how many times his father would beat, slash, and burn him that marks would heal and disappear. Later on in life Apollo finds out that even though his body heals, it still remembers the violence done. On bad days he looks at all the burn scars and marks in the mirror and just cries for hours.


End file.
